Inked Hearts
by CureDream90
Summary: Betrayed and broken trusts, Serena has changed in many ways, ice walls built around her heart but maybe a young man that visits the local tattoo shop where she works will be able to melt them walls? SxS Serena x Sapphire


Chapter 1

Inside a small shop that smelt of anticeptic and the buzzing of needles in the background, a young 16 year old blonde with shoulder length blonde hair was sat back on a black leather chair, she was wearing a black tank top with loose black trousers. Her crystal blue eye's held ice cold hatred in them although she wasn't hating anything at the moment they had just become like that over time.

"Alright sweetie, let's get this baby done! It's such a beautiful design." Spoke a woman with raven black hair in a messy bun, tattoo's going from her neck all the way down her right arm. Piercing gold eye's, but with such a gentle smile, "yeah, it is" the woman sat down next to the blonde down the right side of the teenagers arm was a stencil going from the neck line, to halfway down her left arm. "Did you design this yourself?" the girl nodded as she heard the gun start up, a small smirk formed on the right side of her lip. "Yeah I did."

The woman began to pierce the girls skin, and marking the first lines of the tattoo going down from the neckline forming the shape of a cresant moon, "You could have a career in Tattooing with designs like this darling, in fact, we currently have an opening, we put you through the course while working here. What's your name?"

The girl couldn't help but give off a smile, "Serena, but just call me Rena." The woman nodded, as she focused on the tattoo, "Alright Rena, when this is finished up we will get you signed up, I also want to see a portfolio of your designs." "Sweet… I can do that, I do have school though, think we could work around that?" "We sure can sweetie,"

And that, was the beginning for a new life, of Serena Tsukino.

1 month later

*Buzz….Buzz….Buzz..* Serena groaned as she stretched out her arm slamming it down on the black alarm clock on her bedside table. Sitting up she gave out a stretch letting out a satisfying sigh, when hearing her chest crack. She looked over to the clock, 6.15am, nodding with approval she got out of bed, heading towards her bathroom. Serena was a stunning young blonde girl with crystal blue eyes, but they held slight ice to them. She lived with her parents and younger brother, currently attending Juuben high school, while also having a part time job at the local tattoo parlor down town.

On the right side of her bottom lip was a piercing, and down the left arm, from the neckline to elbow was a half sleeve tattoo of the creseant moon, with a silver wolf howling up to it, and floating around it was mix of Sakura petals and blue rose petals. Stripping down from her sweatpants and green tank top, she stepped into the heat of a hot shower.

She thought back to the reasons on why she had changed from a bubbly girl to a anti-social tattooist. It all started 3 months ago when her ex boyfriend had broken up with her for the 3rd time saying that she was too much of a problem for him, and unless she brought her grades up and stopped acting like a baby that he wouldn't date her. Not only that she had found out her best friend had been sleeping with him. All because she wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Then all her friends, had kicked her out of their circle of life, due to her grades and her not caring about her duties. This had all happened in the same day, so when she had got home, the poor girl broke down crying her mother asked for her recent test scores but Serena had screamed out to her, "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MY DAMN GRADES AND NOT ME!" her mother had been shocked but sat down next to her daughter and listened to everything her daughter had been through, all the heartbreak and broken trusts.

Her mother immediately phoned up the school arguing with the teachers about her daughter being bullied by her so called friends which was the reasons for her daughters grades, Serena was thankful, but she had begun her change the next day.

Her mother wasn't too fond of the piercings and tattoo's, but sat down with her daughter for the first two weeks helping her study on materials that she didn't understand and now Serena was a straight A student within just three months. As a reward, she allowed her daughter to get the tattoo done that's now resting on her slender muscular arm. As it was the only thing that she had wanted.

Her dad being an Artist himself was proud of her daughter for her designs, although he didn't like the body art, but he loved his little girl all the same, he was just glad that she didn't end up being a drug and alcohol addict like most teenagers her age. An that she actually got a job out of her work.

Finishing up her shower she quickly dried off her body and placed on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a black slim fit t-shirt, that showed off most of her upper arms, she threw her shoulder length blonde hair into a high pony tail, and walked downstairs with the towel still wrapped around her neck.

"Morning hunni, you don't have to be up this early today, it's Saturday and you don't start work till 10 correct?" her mother Irene spoke, "That's true, but I feel more refreshed when getting up and having a nice hot shower. Although I do have tomorrow off so how about we go on that shopping spree you wanted?" Irene gave her daughter a gentle hug nodding, "Sure! It's been ages since we've been able to bond. We're…not taking that death trap of yours though are we?"

Serena couldn't help but let out a laugh while pouring some coffee, "it's perfectly safe mother, but no with the amount we'd be bringing home I wouldn't be able to fit it all on my bike." Serena had saved up a month's worth of wages, passed her driving test and bought the latest model motorbike going, it was a lot easier for the girl to get about.

"alright, well are you wanting breakfast? I made waffles" "Sure I could go for some, I got a long day of training and designing" Serena spoke, as she began to fill the sink up of hot soapy water so she could clean the dishes once her whole family had finished eating.

10 minutes later, running was heard from upstairs, and straight into the kitchen, almost knocking Irene over. Serena grabbed the problem by the scruff of his neck, "Oi! You little spore you almost run over mother! Apologise!"

"Sorry mum! Sorry Sere I have an important soccer match coming up an I need to be at the fields at 7.30!" Serena looked up to the clock, it was bang on 7, "eat, and help me with the dishes then I'll drop you off you got all your gear ready?" he nodded and her younger brother sat down at the table eating his breakfast.

20 minutes later after breakfast and the dishes was done, Sammy was jogging on the spot by the door, "Come on Sere! I'm going to be late!" "Calm down squirt! I'm coming, right mum I'll be home for 6, love you" Serena spoke giving her mother a kiss on the cheek throwing her leather jacket on, "Love you too sweetie, have a good day. Me and your father are going to watch Sammy's match and bring him home." "Okay!" grabbing her key's, she walked over to the door putting on her black timberland boots, they left the house.

5 minutes after leaving the house Serena got her little brother down to the soccer fields, and made her way over to the crown arcade to speak with one of the only people that hadn't crushed her trusts.

Walking through the sliding doors, and up to the counter, she placed her helmet onto the seat and sat down, "Nii-kun! Morning!" the short blonde haired man with adoring green eye's turned towards her, "Hey Rena, someone's in a good mood." He placed a black coffee in front of her then placed his hands inside his apron.

"oh I'm always in a good mood when I get free coffee from you" she hadn't told anyone but Andrew was actually her older half-brother, they had the same father but different mothers. Andrews mother had been an old high school crush where a one night stand lead to another, Their parents was on good speaking terms but had agreed that the relationship wasn't working. "haha funny Rena, but really how are you doing? You can fool everyone else but not me."

Giving out a sigh she took off her jacket knowing she would be staying here for a good 2 hours before heading off down town. "I had that same dream again last night, when THEY betrayed me, woke me up a few times, but every time I dosed back off they kept re-appearing. Taunting me saying I wasn't good enough," Andrew's eye's hardened slightly he had received a phone call from his step mother about Serena coming home in tears, he had confronted his supposedly best friend the next day only to find out he didn't give a damn about his little sister.

The two hadn't been on good speaking terms since, he had even asked the girls that betrayed Serena's heart and they said once she grows up they wasn't going to speak to her. But now looking in front of him, his younger sister was more grown up then what they think, Irene had done right in transferrin the girl schools. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder "Listen Serena, they can't hurt you anymore, and even if they tried you would most likely kick their arses. After all remember all the martial arts classes we took as kids?" Serena couldn't help but smirk, "yeah I always had you flat on your arse , you've never beaten me" he laughed, and nodded "that is true, it was like you was a natural at it. An I know why now, your still fighting them monsters ain't you without them. It's been on the news that there have been sightings but every time they turn up the monsters already gone."

She gave a slight shrug sitting back, sipping the black liquid, no sugar no milk just raw coffee hitting the back of her throat. "Yeah, I maybe different now but I'm not going to stand by and let an innocent get hurt or die on my watch. I can sense them from here all the way to the next town. Which is why I got my bike, it's a lot faster to get to them. Don't worry I already said if I get hurt in battle I'll come straight to you for a fix." He nodded leaning on the counter, when they both heard the bell go.

Serena didn't even turn her head but Andrew did, "Oh great, I'll be back in a moment, need a re-fill?" Serena looked down to her coffee which was almost gone, "Sure bro"

"Serena?" She knew that voice anywhere, the one voice she didn't want to hear ever again. She cocked her head to the right seeing the man, with midnight blue eye's and raven black hair. "Shields," the man winced slightly at that. "You…look different Serena…"

"Tch, duh! Of course Shields, now do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful talk with my bro" the man raised his eye brow and turned to Andrew who nodded, "New slang for you teens?" Andrew shook his head sighing, "No, Rena is actually my baby sister Darien, now coffee I take it? Black with 3 sugars?" Darien nodded and sat down next to Serena, he looked over the young blonde, she really had changed, one thing was the piercing in her lip and the shading of black near her elbow. "So why are you here this early? Don't you normally sleep before going to the mall?" he asked trying to pick his words carefully.

"Ha! Obviously you're not as updated in my life as what you think Shields, I always come here at this time on a morning for coffee before either heading out to school or work. An currently it's Saturday so I have a full day off work." "You have a job? Really?" she Tch'd again making him roll his eye's. She had definatly gained an attitude.

"Yes I do, downtown" his eye's went slightly wide, "But that's a really bad area!" "So? Last time I checked I'm free to work where I want too, I'm not tied down to any commitments or don't you remember?" she spoke placing her mug onto the counter, as Andrew filled it up, trying not to get into their conversation. "Yes I remember… listen Serena… i.." "Don't even dare say those words, Shields, I'd like to go into work in a good mood not a bad one."

Darien gave a sigh, "Well at least let me give you a lift to work? Just to make sure you get there safe what time do you start."

The next thing surprised him, she held a smirk on her face, "no thanks, I got my ride right here" she patted her helmet which caused Andrew to laugh slightly. "What? But Drew doesn't.." "No I don't but Rena passed her test two months ago." Serena looked up at the time.

"Right bro, Shields, I have to get going, you delivering the usual to us Bro?" Andrew nodded "12.30 bang on correct?" she nodded swinging her key's in her index finger. "But of course," she gave a cheeky wink to Andrew putting on her jacket and walked out of the door.

Once Darien watched her get on the motorbike and speed off down the street he turned to his friend, "Let me deliver that lunch Drew…."

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

Welcome one and Welcome all! To my new Sailor moon Fanfic!

This is one where Serena is kicked out and dumped by the jerk and scouts! But with my own original twist!

I hope you like the first chapter!

Curedream90~ over and out!


End file.
